An Ancient Observer
by LizzeXX
Summary: 11/OC -Time Lady- The TARDIS, the Doctor's most constant and loyal companion. A thinking and living ship that can see through time, and even see a woman would become his world, his Mate, the Angel. What does the old girl think of her Thief? Of her Sister? And all their companions? The adventures and the dangers? A Spinoff based on my Heart of Time Saga featuring the TARDIS's POV.
1. Dalek

A/N: Hey there! :) This is An Ancient Observer, a spin-off of my Heart of Time Saga that is going to be a collection of chapters based on events that happen in, and characters from it, such as my OC, the Time Lady Angel. This series will feature the TARDIS's Point of View on adventures and events that happen in the box. Each chapter will be based on an episode of Doctor Who, but the exact order of chapters after this one is still open to be determined (see the ending A/N for what I mean ;))

I would recommend reading The Heart of Time Saga to understand who my OC Angel is, her relationship with the Doctor, and the events that will be referenced in this series ;)

Also, just as a warning, since this is the TARDIS's POV, we'll be getting a bit disjointed thoughts and instead of character names, the TARDIS's own nicknames for them :)

As this is my 4th spin-off, this story will be updated once a month, around the 14th/15th of each month, however, as I have a basis to work with in the episodes/Heart of Time Saga, I may post more chapters in a month depending on time and inspiration. But no matter what, even if I post more than 1 chapter, we will still get one on the 14th/15th :)

~8~ is a scene break

Disclaimer...I do not own Doctor Who...or the TARDIS would be able to talk all the time :)

Enjoy!

~8~

Dalek

The Flower is sitting on me again.

Well not _on_ me, but still on me, the 'captain's chair' my Thief has called it. I don't understand the point of chairs, if I had legs I'd just run around all the time and dance and jump! Ooh! I'd jump in puddles, yes, that would be fun, puddles in the rain, but the good rain, not acid rain, bad burny rain.

Good thing it doesn't rain in here, if it did, all my parts would get rusty and Thief wouldn't know the first place to start in fixing me. Oh he loved think…would love to think? Loves to think? Oh no matter, he believes he knows how to fix me…and then he breaks me more. I think he finds it amusing to break me, it's not very fun though, but it IS rather amusing to see him muddle his way through trying to 'fix' me. Honestly, I haven't the faintest idea how I'm still functioning. I think there are some parts of me that are, quite literally, held together with gum and paperclips!

I let out a soft hum that made my Thief and his Flower look up at me, at my rotor.

They never seem to think much of it, of my noises, but I suppose...why would they? A TARDIS hums and they probably think I'm just running a program or a scan or flying somewhere or landing or breaking or…

Where was I?

Oh yes, he doesn't know how to fix me and neither he nor his Flower understand me when I talk. It's rather irritating when I try to tell him he's about to land somewhere dangerous or boring but he just doesn't listen. It's also a bit…lonely, and very sad. They talk to me, you know. Thief talks _all the time_…too much of the time really…and I see poor Flower trying to keep up, like now! Thief is talking about slip-stream engines, trying to explain those nasty, smelly Slitheen they'd encountered just before.

Poor Flower is just sitting there, staring at him.

I tilt a bit, throwing Thief off his balance as I stare and examine his Flower. She looks rather like she just dribbled on her shirt. Well that must be disappointing for Thief,_ I_ know what he's talking about, well I would, I'm the TARDIS after all, the best ship in the Universe! Just as my Thief is one of the best men…but…

I let out a little sigh, which comes out as more of a hum but neither of them notice. Thief is a good man, a _very_ good man but…he's not quite done yet, is he? No. I had so hoped he'd be ready before this, but…I think he needs this, he needs this _now_, he will need this when he sees the Flower for what she is…human. He really should know not to allow himself to be in two places at once and coming from the same timeline. That really IS dangerous and I won't have any part in that, thank you very much! He gets himself into messes, he can get himself out!

...even if this particular mess will be cause by his Flower and not him...for once.

But it'll be necessary, I can tell, Thief is losing sight of Flower, he's seeing her as...well...a flower really. A pretty, delicate thing, that smells nice...which is odd, she smells like the ocean...which isn't a flower at all...but he's starting to miss her thorns and her flaws. And that is dangerous. He'll see it soon though, her fragile and human nature...

And…I can't wait any longer!

Can't? Aren't? Won't? Tenses! They are the most frustrating thing ever!

But no matter, it'll be happening soon, so soon, my Thief won't be ready for it, and that will be better for him, and for me, for all of them. I see him at night, when the Flower has gone to her bed to await the sun, he 'fixes' me and he talks. And he's so…

Sad.

My Thief is sad, he's been sad and he will be sad, he will be_ so_ sad. I can see that. He'll lose so much, his Flower, his Doctor, his Bumblebee, his Orangey Girl and my Pretty, his…well, he'll lose so many who are so important to him. Even his…oh what is that word? Wife? No, that's not right, that is NOT the right word and that is NOT the right person, not at all!

That Watery Woman, I don't like her!

Or would I like her?

I might, but I might not, there are two futures…I will like her very much in one…but my Thief will be sad, be hurt over and over and so alone…

My Thief is looking at me, he seems to see that my latest hum was sad this time. But the Flower is speaking again and he's looking away. He never does that. He never sees me, or hears me, he never really has…only one person, one little girl, has ever heard me.

And she's sad too. She's sad and alone and she's…hurting. She will be hurt so much more, she…I start to hum frantically, seeing her future play out before me as well, she won't survive it! The humans! They're hurting her! They're going to hurt her! They HAVE hurt her!

Don't you dare! Not her!

"Doctor?" the Flower is speaking now.

My Thief looks at her, "What is it Rose?"

She just points to my console, to my monitor, "What's that?"

Thief frowns and looks at the monitor, his eyes widening, "It's some sort of distress call," he replies.

I wish I had eyes to roll, of COURSE it was a distress call. She's in danger! He has to help her! He has to save her!

Yes, I know, 'tis dangerous to interfere with time, but I AM a time machine, and I HAVE to stop it! So much will change, but so much will be saved with her there.

The Flower will bloom, but so will my Doggie, he'll grow so loyal and strong and proud, because of _her_. The Doctor will be comforted when Thief mourns, will see how much of a star she is, will find a friend to last forever. The Bumblebee, oh she'll be saved! How wonderful! She'll be better in the end, she'll be happy and confident and she'll be protected. And the Orangey Girl and my Pretty…I can hardly wait!

But most of all…Thief…he'll be HAPPY again! He pretends, for his Flower, he smiles and laughs, but I know the truth. I have always been able to see it, one doesn't spend centuries with another and not know them. He isn't happy. He's sad, he's _so_ sad…and he's alone.

But _she'll_ change that! I know it! She is strong and she is clever and she is…_good_. She's special, I knew it the moment she was born, I could feel it even before then, I could tell that she would be important.

She spoke to me, she always talked to me and I listened, and I talked to her…and SHE listened! She HEARD me! She didn't always know what I was saying but she_ tried_. She was special, she IS special, she WILL BE special…oh look at that, all three tenses fit with her. I like that.

And I like_ her_, very much, much more than the Watery Woman. THAT woman isn't good for Thief, no she's not. Or she won't be.

Oh now I'm sad.

Thief is smacking my monitor now, frustrated, the coordinates aren't locking on. Because I…I hesitate to let them. If I let him go, if I bring him there where I've made it seem the distress call is coming from…he'll meet _her_. And he'll be happy and he won't be alone and he'll be better for it, he'll be lighter, his soul will be brighter, his hearts will start to mend and…he'll be _happy_, _so_ happy, happier than I have or ever will see him.

But, to do it…the Watery Woman…she'll _change_. The woman I might like I will instead loathe, she won't be the same woman if he goes on this adventure. She will be…bad, corrupt, she won't be kind, she'll hurt other people, she'll hurt _her_…

She'll hurt my Thief as well.

Why am I thinking this again? The Watery Woman…in the end, Thief won't be happy. It won't bother me if the Watery Woman doesn't like me or if I don't like her if it means my Thief will be the happiest he's ever been, always, for as long as he lives, and to do that…

I let out a happy hum as Thief grins.

"There we are!" he cheers, the coordinates appearing on the screen and he runs around the console to get us there…

As though I would fight him on this. As though I wouldn't lead him right to it.

I can see it in his mind, oh my Thief is thick isn't he? Mr. Thick Thick Thickety Thick-Thick! Thickman! The Thickmiester!

Oh those are rubbish titles.

No, I like 'Thief.'

But he IS thick.

I see it in his head, he thinks the distress call is coming_ from_ the museum he's heading to. But it's not. I'M the one creating the call, because the museum is shielded, the Mean Man shielded his pets, both of them, to keep them his. Thief wouldn't pick up any distress call from that horrible place. But _I'm_ not picking up a distress call. I know who's there, I know who's waiting, I know that now…_now_ really _is_ the time to show my Thief that Big Face is right...

He is not alone.

Temporal tipping points are my favorite moments, and this is a big one! Thief wasn't ready before, he was too scarred and closed off, Flower helped him a bit, he's open to others now, he asked Doggie to come! Oh, but Doggie isn't here, but he WILL be! But Thief ASKED! And that means he's healing, but Flower won't heal him enough, no, he needs someone else.

He needs _her_.

I land gently this time, not wanting Thief to waste time trying to regain his footing as he and Flower head for my doors. I let out an excited hum as they stepped out, because really, I _do_ have quite perfect timing, this was the right time. There was no time to waste and there was nowhere else for it to happen. _This_ was where Thief needs to be (Needed to be? Will need to be? Tenses!). It _had_ to be here and it had to be now, earlier would have him push her away, later would have him look at Flower differently.

No, it had to be now.

Now was the only moment it could happen, the moment when Thief would start to be happy again and stay happy forever.

He just needed an angel to help him heal.

Oh, I am just BUZZING in excitement!

~8~

I can hear her! I can hear her, I can hear her, I can hear her! Oh I can_ hear_ her again!

Why couldn't I hear her before?

Oh…

Oh.

Oh!

That…that…that…meanie! That mean, awful, terrible man! How dare he do that to her!? A Mental Dampener?! I thought it was odd I knew where she was but couldn't _hear_ her…and now that I can…oh, Thief hit him for me! No! Bite him! No…no, hit him, definitely hit him. No! Both! Hit AND bite him!

Look at what he did to her!

Oh I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have waited, I should have come sooner, but Thief…he wasn't ready. He'd have hurt her and I won't let anyone do that! Not at all.

But…

Oh no…no, no, no, no, no, no…don't go with Thief, don't! The Flower doesn't know the Dalek is going to lie to her and trick her and…oh don't go! Please don't go…

I let out a sad hum, of course she'll go. She never ever left someone alone, she never will, she won't now. And she wouldn't be who she was if she abandoned anyone. She never left me, despite her father trying to tell her not to bother on me. She saw something in me no one else did, as I did her. I see so much in her and more to come.

So please…be careful.

_Please_.

~8~

I can actually hear her speaking! Oh my Stars! I can hear her and Thief! They're right outside my doors, it worked! My Thief saved her! I knew he would, I knew he'd get her out.

Oh...but she regenerated...the Dalek...it fired at her and hit its mark, they always do, Daleks never miss...

But no matter, it's still her, and now she's new, she's brand new and still her same old self inside, like me! Oh we have so much in common, I can't wait, open the doors!

Why are they_ talking_?! Stop talking Thief! I should expect this really, that's all he _ever_ does, talk and run around and bring home strays but…they're talking about _me_! Well, that's alright then. Thief is startled that she knows my Chameleon Circuit is broken. Clever, clever, clever! She always was so brilliant at that. She could read me like a book!

How does one read another person…or machine…as a book? People don't have words written on them. Oh well, expressions are funny, I never seem to get them right. I did this one though.

But Thief, he has no idea. He doesn't know that I_ know_ her, have known her…will know her? He doesn't know how _well_ I know her! And I want to see her again. Ooh! Open the DOORS! I'm buzzing again, because Thief, he sounds so _impressed_ with her knowledge, she guessed exactly when my circuit broke, and he's impressed! Already! Oh this is perfect, this is JUST what I hoped.

All he needs is a nudge, just a push in the right direction, to someone who will be…good for him. Truly good for him. He's close to being good for her, _good enough_ for her would be the right phrase yes? He's gotten closer and closer, all those adventures I took him on. All of them shaping him, making him into the man he is now, the man he needs to be.

Because she's special, and lovely inside and out, and she deserves to be protected and cared for and loved…and each day Thief is one step closer to being someone who deserves her.

Now if only he'd not be absolutely _thick_ about this. But he will be, he always will be, he won't even make the connection between her life as a TARDIS farmer and me, my beautiful idiot. He really_ does_ need to learn to listen, but no matter, she'll teach him how and he'll hang on her every word one day. She listened to me all the time, on Gallifrey. Oh she took such good care of me and my sisters, and I know she will take care of me in the future too. She'll take care of Thief as well, and his Flower and so many others.

And Doggie! He'll come for her too!

But Thief won't even realize how well she knows me, will he? Hmm…not for a good long while though. Ooh, look at that! One day I'll be able to talk! And Thief will actually understand me too and…is that a…bowtie?

Oh Thief, I would shake my head fondly at him if I could, if I had a head that is.

But then I hum, even more excited, she's introduced herself, the Angel! Oh it really IS her! Please, Thief open the doors! Open them _now_! Don't wait any longer, if you do that other boy will…

My doors are opening! Finally! Finally, finally, finally!

I can see her! I can _see_ her, and Thief, and Flower, and…oh, that other boy is here. She doesn't seem happy, well, neither am I. That boy will be nothing but trouble. Thief should notice that! Her expression, he's staring _right at her_, he sees her frowning in reluctance and concern, there's a reason for it Thief!

But they let the other boy in anyway, the boy following behind them. Well, he'll leave soon enough, won't he? Our very next adventure really, which Thief is working on right now! We're off, into the Vortex, and I let Thief do most of it, I'm not concerned with where we're going right now, nope, I'm looking at _her_.

The Time Lady he'd saved.

The Angel.

The most special Time Lady ever and she has no idea.

I buzz with excitement and happiness, humming loudly as she walks up to me, before quieting as she reaches my console, worried for a moment…

What will she say?

What will she think of me after all this time?

Does she even know who I am?

"She's _beautiful_," she whispers, which makes my Thief smile so widely, "A treasure…"

I can't help but give my loudest hum as she puts her hand on my rotor, because…she DOES know me! She remembers me! She still thinks I'm a treasure like she always called me as she repaired me on Gallifrey! It's still her! I wish I had eyes, I feel like I need to cry right now I'm so happy.

And then I hear it, the whispered mental words echoing in my matrix, the way she often used to communicate with me and my sisters in the past, '_Hello old friend…_'

_Hello!_ I try to shout back to her, my words only coming out as a hum and a brightening of my rotor, yet she smiles regardless, like she can hear me, understand me, like she always could, _I missed you so much! Hello Sister!_

Oh this is going to be just fantastic!

A/N: Well, this is a new attempt for me :) I've never written anything in first person before or mostly present tense (though with it being the TARDIS POV, I'm sure that'll get mixed up from time to time). So I hope it was ok for a first attempt :) I mentioned somewhere (can't remember if it was in FF or tumblr) that I felt like I had to wait till AFTER Idris to post this spin-off, I hope it makes sense why. There was a lot in here that would have ruined the surprise of who Angel was to her and more about Angel's past if I had posted it first :)

Just a warning, the chapters may not be very long, since it's the TARDIS's POV, it'll mostly be the scenes that take place in the console room or in the TARDIS herself or very powerful moments that the old girl can feel from a distance ;)

Now, quick question. I'm honestly not sure how to do future episodes for this series, whether I should go in order of the show or if I should mix it up and give random episodes in random orders. So I'm open to opinions of what you guys would prefer :) I'll be cool doing either so I just wanted to see what the general thought was for how you'd like the series to play out :) I won't be making separate stories for separate series, it'll be every episode in this spin off so over 100 chapters by the end of it, it's just the order I'm not sure what to do with :)

I feel like going in order could be good as we see the TARDIS's thoughts progressing and see her watching the relationship building, but in the same breath, out of order could be interesting too as it's a time machine and that might sort of echo that :) Just let me know ;) If you would prefer it to be out of order, give a shout out of the episodes you would really like to see the TARDIS's thoughts in and I'll make a big list and pick from that to start us off ;)


	2. The Long Game

Lol, sorry! Originally uploaded First & Last Night, but I fixed it! Enjoy!

~8~

The Long Game

Oh don't go out there Sister! Don't go with that…boy. He's…he's…he's…oh I don't know what the word is. He's not a good boy. What's the other word? Good…bad! Yes, he's bad, terrible, naughty! Yes, that's it, naughty, he is a very naughty young man…was naughty? Will be naughty? Oh, I like that one better, he will be a very naughty young man and you shouldn't trust him.

Oh but Sister can't hear me can she? This is rather frustrating, being a box, being a time machine. It gets so tedious after a while, humming and grinding and yet no one ever looks up. Thief's strays always think it's just him flying me wrong. If only they knew.

I can't help but feel…sad. That I'm a box. I can see my Sister, she's helping Thief land me. Her little blue duster is off, hanging on one of my chairs, off to the side. She looks lovely, in a very adorable way, just as cute as she was when she first started to fix me oh…centuries ago. But it seems Thief has noticed as well, he keeps glancing at her when he thinks no one is looking.

He seems to have forgotten that I can see him just fine thank you! And I really do NOT like where his eyes drift at times, but it is rather hilarious to see his very large ears tint pink like they are now. He's heading for the door, the Flower going with him as the naughty boy just stares around at me in shock. He's rather a bit slow isn't he? He calls himself a genius and just stand there like a fish out water.

I wonder what a fish out of water would look like? Or a flying fish! Oh, flying fish, that will be an adventure!

I'm sad though, that adventure…oh my Sister, she'll have such hard times coming for her won't she?

I do feel a bit better when Sister looks up at me, "What is it girl?" she asks me, reaching out to rest a hand on my rotor.

I hum happily at that, it's been…SO long since someone talked to me, really and truly talked TO me. Thief loves to talk AT me, but he just…loves to talk, a lot, he's given me an earache more than once and I don't even have ears! But Sister…she talks TO me, as though she's expecting a response, and I always give her one.

_Don't go with the naughty boy, Sister_, I plead with her, though she frowns, like she knows I'm reluctant, but doesn't know why.

"What are you doing?" the naughty boy finally shakes himself out of his stupor. About time!

"Talking to her," Sister answers.

_Oi! Don't give my Sister that look!_ I'm humming angrily now, naughty boy is staring at her like she's gone mad, and HE'S the one that got into a phone box in a room that was about to be filled with cement. Priorities!

"Talking to a machine?" he's giving her a look now. I don't like that look, it's a mean look, he's a mean boy too, not just naughty. He's sneaky and arrogant and…and…and…not nice!

"She likes it when I talk to her, don't you girl?" Sister's patting my console now and I HAVE to hum loudly at that, I start laughing seeing naughty boy jump at the volume of it, well THERE's your answer.

Sister's laughing and heading for her duster, putting it on and making sure her yellow hair isn't getting caught in the back of it, she's going to leave soon, with the naughty boy.

_Don't go Sister!_ I try to warn her, but she can only give me one last, concerned glance at my humming, before heading out with the naughty boy…though she seems to understand my concern as she doesn't really step out of me…just…stands in the doorway, listening to Thief and Flower try to trick the naughty boy even though Sister isn't fooled at all.

He DOES seem rather impressed doesn't he? I don't see why. I'm a bigger-on-the-inside spaceship that travels in time and he's staring out at a space station in 200,000 like it's the moon!

I huff at that, well, some people just don't know true magic when they see it. Thief does, Sister does too, and…I can't help but smile at that, soon they'll see it in each other, they'll see just how much magic they can create together, oh…they truly are amazing, will be amazing? Were amazing?

Tenses!

One day I will really need to work on that. Would need to work on that? Am working on that?

I feel a small sad hum resonate within me…Sister's stepped out and shut the door. Oh, I really hope naughty boy won't be quite as bad as I think he'll be…is…was…TENSES!

~8~

I'm getting worried now…Sister and Thief are in terrible danger and they don't even realize it! Well, Sister does, but she doesn't know it yet. She knows naughty boy isn't…right. But she's not trusting herself, oh Sister you really need to start! You're brilliant, would be brilliant…were…oh, I give up.

But my Sister's so close to seeing the truth, she senses it, I KNOW she does, because I sense it too. Naughty boy is too curious for his own good, more curious than Thief is and that is…scary. And he's clever and he's sneaky and he's going to get the key to me off of Flower and put everyone in danger and…my Sister could stop it.

One word, just one, and Thief will stop, he'll take the naughty boy away and it will be alright again. I can see it, my Thief, he's being drawn to her, like those little irritating Earth creatures…butterflies? No…bees? No…moths! Yes, that's it, moths! Like those moths and how they fly to lights. He's flying right to her, and he doesn't even need my help to do it. Usually Thief is SO lost that he needs me to take him everywhere, he's SUCH a child, and he doesn't even realize it. All those place, all those people he saved, the ones he lost, the ones he gained, the ones he saved and failed to save…all those challenges…they make him stronger, they make him better…they make him a person my Sister deserves to have in her life, the best…and my Thief really is the best.

Or he will be.

But it's so amusing to see him, how he acts around Sister, he looks at her ALL the time. He watches her, I've seen him pinch himself for some reason…probably just the madness setting in after all these years. But he watches her, he studies her, and he's…interested. He's intrigued, and he's impressed, and those are signs, the most amazing signs, that he is truly hers.

Even now, one word from Sister and he'll do what she asks.

I think if she said she didn't like the naughty boy, Thief wouldn't have taken him aboard.

She should have said something.

Because now naughty boy has my key…and things are SO much more dangerous now.

~8~

_Somebody's in trouble!_ I feel like singing it, in fact I AM singing it, Sister looks a bit concerned by that…though it might also be because of Thief…he's shoving naughty boy into my control room, he's angry.

No will be, no was, he's most certainly very angry right now. Even Flower looks worried and she's seen him angry as well.

I can tell Thief is angry…because he's not talking.

At all.

He. Is. _Quiet_.

Which is really rather frightening to think of, when the talks, he rambles, but you can always tell from his voice what he feels or will feel…when he's quiet…you don't know.

Well, _I_ know. He's one of my Pilots, I can see in his head, we've a psychic link after all. And he is…very angry at naughty boy, and rightly so. He's not a nice boy.

I tried to tell them that, I did, so it's on their own heads that he's done wrong. I watch, quiet as well, as Thief pulls a lever, setting me down, before grabbing naughty boy by the shirt and pulling him out of me, seeming to not want him in me any longer than necessary…

Though that isn't quite true, is it?

It's only a small part of the reason. Yes, he wants to protect me, Thief is always doing that, but it's more than that…he's protecting Sister too. Because I'M important to her as well, and she's already become important to him. Naughty boy nearly gave me up to the enemy, shame on him, and Sister was very upset by that.

Thief is, I think, more angry that Sister was upset than the fact that I was nearly taken. Which is fine, I'm more upset that Sister was upset too. And I'm very glad that Thief is taking care of her too.

~8~

I'm humming contentedly to myself, Flower's gone to bed, naughty boy is gone, and Thief and Sister are just…working on my console…well, Sister is. Thief ended up cutting cords that ought not be cut and crossed them in the wrong way and Sister had to step in and keep me from blowing up…again.

I sometimes wonder if Thief does that on purpose…

I know he certainly did it for that reason this time…he wanted Sister alone. He STILL doesn't realize that I'm here and that I can see them. I can see him even now, watching my Sister work on me, fixing what he'd broken.

"Angel…" Thief begins slowly, "There's something I need to ask you."

I start humming, excited, I know what's going to happen next and it's SO amazing!

"Go on," my Sister calls.

Finally! She'll be able to talk about this with someone, and who better to discuss the strange and fantastic than the Doctor?!

"I told Adam to keep an open mind," Thief continues, though I do feel a bit bad, seeing Sister stiffen, this was not something she had ever really…TALKED about, "And you warned him not to keep it too open otherwise he may not be able to close it…"

"…it was just a joke."

Even _I_ can tell that Sister's lying about that. She's really rubbish at that, and Thief seems to notice it too.

"But it wasn't _just_ that. You suspected the walls on Floor 500 weren't just Fool's Gold or ice but dead, which was all true. Not to mention that Cathica's curiosity would get the better of her and she'd save us. And right when we got there, you said it felt slow."

_Sister…talk_, I try to urge her with a gentle hum. She was so…quiet. I know she knows that he knows that she knows things she shouldn't. He's just trying to help but Sister…she's very shy about this, it's not good, and I know she's scared, she was…she was always scared of what she saw and thought and felt.

I could always feel it, but she needs this, she needs the Doctor to help make her better. Because she'll need to be better, and soon, because…there are things she'll need to do, things she'll need to become…to be who she's meant to be, to do the things she'll need to do. And she can't do that if she doesn't try to get better.

"I just wanted to know…"

"I don't want to say," oh Sister that as rude to interrupt, but at least she's talking!

"Why not?" Thief asks her gently.

I watch, growing quiet as my sister slowly pulls herself out from under my panel she'd been working under to look up at him, "…you'll think I'm barmy."

I fight back a laugh at that, knowing that Sister will likely realize I'm listening in and I don't want that. I really want her to talk about this. She's…she's talked to me about it but…I can't talk back. And that's sad, that's truly sad that I can't.

Stupid old box, why could the Time Lords figure out a way for me and my true sisters to talk? They think they're so clever and brilliant…

And then they go and wear hats like that?

Rubbish.

"Why would I think that?" Thief's frowning now, he really doesn't understand, which is understandable, Sister barely understands herself.

I can see her shrug, pushing herself up to sit against my console, "Everyone else did."

I very nearly laughed at that, as though Thief could ever be like anyone else.

And Thief smiles, scooting to sit beside her, "Do I look like everyone else?"

Well done Thief, he's gotten her to smile! I think my Sister should really smile more often, she was usually SO happy around me and my true sisters. But I quiet down, listening intently, I know it's coming…

"Sometimes…" Sister begins, "I say things, without thinking, or I get these…feelings…about things or people and, more often than not, they seem to be right."

"What sort of feelings?" Thief frowns.

"I dunno. Like...if someone's lying. Or sometimes I'll get a really bad feeling and something awful will happen."

Oh Sister, I really wish I had arms so I could hug her. She's been through so much, and she didn't even realize just HOW much her life had been influenced by the High Council, did she? And that was for the best. That mean old President was just a nasty old bitter man and I will NOT let him hurt my Sister again…even if he's time-locked, he's still mean!

"Or like you," Sister adds.

"Me?"

I can see Thief is confused again, he really is SO slow at times, must be getting on with age, though I don't understand how he could be so slow when I'm centuries older than him and Sister and I'm just fine! For a sentient, wooden, time travelling police telephone box.

"I knew, when I saw you, that...you'd done something," Sister's hesitating again.

_Don't do that Sister_, I try to encourage her, a very gentle, nearly silent hum resonating from me. I just…Sister needs to do this, the Doctor…he always had ways of making his strays into very large and strong dogs, he needed to do the same to Sister, she needed to be strong, because she WAS so strong, she just didn't see it. And she would need that strength, a strength only Thief could give her, to face what was coming for her.

Sister seems to hear me, because she's talking again, "It was weird though, like...it was something terrible but...necessary. I could tell that it _killed_ you to do it, whatever it was, that you _hated_ having to do it but that...there really was _no_ other way out. That you were sad, and lonely, and..._so_ sorry."

"I am," Thief whispers, his voice starting to choke with emotion.

And there goes Sister, smiling at him, "I know," and now…now she's going to do it, I KNOW she is… "I don't know why I get them I just…do."

Thief's studying her now, thinking about it, about what he knows…I can see the wheels turning in his mind…

I never understood (understand? Will understand?) that expression, how are there wheels inside a head? Well, I suppose clockwork droids would have wheels of sorts in their heads, Cybermen too maybe, but humans and Time Lords had nothing of the sort. They just had lumpy pink things floating in there.

"You're precognitive?" Thief asks her.

"I don't know. I don't _think_ I am."

_You are Sister_, I try to tell her,_ You are and SO much more._

So much more that she didn't even realize. She was…brilliant, blazing, beautiful…just…a star. But not yet, not just yet. She had potential, like so many, but hers was special. I could see it (did see it?) from the moment I met her, from the moment she stated to repair me. She was…special. Is special. Would be special. All three at once. She was…not like the other Time Lords, she still isn't, and THAT's what's remarkable about her.

She's just…different. She's kind and simple and considerate, compassionate, caring, and she always will be. And she's strong, stronger than she thinks, stronger than she knows…and it hurts, a lot to know what will happen to her for her to see how strong she is. Bu tit has to happen. I know it does.

And my Sister and my Thief will be all the stronger for it.

"Were you ever tested on Gallifrey?" Thief asks her.

"No," Sister shakes her head, "It's not like I can actually see the future…"

Oh if only she knew, I can't help but grin at that. That was only a small portion of what my Sister would come to see.

"Just...feelings, sensations."

And that was just the start. I'm just BUZZING to see how far she'll come, how much she'll grow, she'll be…the most powerful Visionary ever, I can tell. Because she's my Sister, she's my Thief's Ma…well, not quite yet.

"Everyone at the Academy already thought I was odd enough, so I never said anything. I never talked about the feelings I got. The only one I _ever_ told was my mum, but she…"

Oh, Sister's sad again…_Thief! Make her feel better!_

And for once he seems to hear me, though I doubt he really did. Either way, he's taking her hand squeezing it in comfort and reassurance, "You get any more feelings, tell me, please?"

Sister seems surprised by his request, "You...don't think I'm...odd?"

And Thief is grinning his big grin, "I think you're fantastic."

Well done! Oh I knew Thief would do it, Sister's SMILING again! And laughing, "I will."

"Good."

I wonder if Thief realizes he's still staring at her?

I wonder if he'll realize it later, he'll be staring at her for the next 7 minutes and 24 seconds.

Oh look, his ears are going to turn pink too!

A/N: Lol, seems the TARDIS is noticing a little crush developing before even Thella realizes ;) And you guys! Thanks so much! I'm really glad you guys liked the first chapter and I'm very excited to get more posted ;)

On that note...I've also decided that I'm going to do these chapters/episode in order, just so we can see the progression of Thella from the TARDIS's POV as well :) AND! I'm going to try my best to get 2(!) chapters of this series up a month. For some reason, right now, IYC and AAO are the ones that are really filling my head with ideas so I'm going to try to at least get them updated 2x a month ;)

I just wanted to put a little 'key' about the nicknames that the TARDIS has for everyone ;)

Thief - The Doctor  
Sister - Angel  
Flower - Rose  
Big Face - Jack  
Doggie - Mickey  
Doctor - Martha  
Bumblebee - Donna  
Orangey Girl - Amy  
Watery Woman - River  
Pretty One - Rory

We'll have to wait and see who Clara will be ;) And I have to say I'm SO excited to get to the episodes where Angel regenerates/uses the Vortex to see the TARDIS's thoughts AND the ones where the Doctor's forgotten, I can say the TARDIS saw it coming and was aware the moment it happened, we'll see hints of that popping up before we actually get to that moment ;)

I'm not going to do 'notes on reviews' for this chapter, just because I think most of the questions/topics were touched upon already ;) But if I didn't, please let me know and I'll be sure to answer it in the next chapter :)


	3. Father's Day

Father's Day

I don't like today. Today…today will be hard. Oh I wish my Sister could hear me, I've been trying to tell her not to listen to the Flower! But it's hard. Because I do understand poor Flower. She's talking of her father, of how she lost him when she was just a baby, how he died and how she wanted to see parts of his life.

I can understand that, my sisters are gone, my true sisters. There's just Sister left. The Angel she's titled herself, which is truer than I think she or Thief knows. They have yet to see it, to see what she can and will become, who she truly is, but _I_ see it. Have seen it? Will see it? Tenses! I don't believe I'll ever get the hang of them.

I sigh as I listen to Flower speaking to my Thief and Sister, she sounds sad. And she is, I can tell she is, and it's making Sister sad as well. But I can see Thief, to Flower he's looking at her, but I can see him from other angles, he's really looking at Sister.

She's standing on the other side of my console, soldering something, fixing a wire Thief had accidently cut…well, I SAY accidently. I once thought that he broke me on purpose solely to have something to do while Flower sleeps, but now I am starting to believe he is doing so because Sister will fix me almost immediately after. Thief seems intrigued by that, by how Sister just knows that something is wrong with me and tries to fix me. And she always does, fix me that is.

She always has.

Oh I remember the state I was in when the Time Lords moved me to the museum to rest, retiring me they called it. As though I were tired enough to need a 're' before it!

I harrumph at that, which makes Sister look up, absently reaching out to stroke my rotor. I love it when Sister and Thief do that, it feels like a pat on the back! Or…what a pat on the back might feel like if I had a back. Do I have a back? That IS an interesting question. I don't have a back, then does that mean I don't have a front? Well, I suppose that I have doors, doors are usually in the front yes? So my front are my doors and my back is my…not my doors? Well, no one ever pats that.

…do I have ears?

I must have eyes if I can see my Sister and Thief, and if I can hear them, I must have ears somewhere around here…I wonder where they are?

Oh, look at that, my thoughts got off track. Not that they could be on a track to begin with. How does one put their thoughts on a track? Oh well, that's besides the point. I can feel myself smiling as I see Thief, how his gaze is drifting past Flower and towards my Sister, his expression is serious, solemn as he watches hers grow more sad for the Flower.

They must feel what I feel for the poor bud.

Sorrow, empathy, loss.

We have all three lost our families, despite our best efforts. Sister had done so much for me and my true sisters, trying to keep us safe, keep us who we are, not twist us or use us like the Time Lords did. And Thief, he has given up everything for the sake of the Universe. All we have left is each other.

I feel like smiling though, that won't be all we'll have though.

I can see family coming, Sister adding more and more to it, she loves family and I quite like the ones she'll include. But I swear, I will find a way to slap Thief if he tries to ask the Watery Woman to be a part of the family.

Oh…I frown now, she will be won't she?

I sigh sadly, Sister patting the console a moment to try and cheer me, I don't even think she realizes she does that at times, reacts, pats me when I'm upset. But she doesn't know why I am sad now. The Watery Woman, she's the Pretty One's daughter, him and the Orangey Girl. Oh, Pretty will be Sister's brother, which means…

The Watery Woman WILL be family won't she?

No.

No she won't, I won't let her. Not ever. She's not a good person, not for Thief, not for Sister, not for anyone. And I'll make sure she knows that I don't like her…won't like her? Either way, I'll make sure she knows that I won't accept her, not ever, she hurts my Sister! She corrupts my Thief!

Or…she will.

And the terrible part is I can't even stop it. It HAS to happen. Oh Sister, you will suffer much because of her won't you? But I hope she'll remember that I'LL still be here, always.

Oh…oh. Oh! No!

'Sister don't do it!' I try to shout to her as Thief gets up to help her pilot me, both of them agreeing to take Flower to see her father. I should have known they would, Thief only needed one look at Sister's sympathetic face to be willing to do something to cheer her up, and if cheering up Flower would do so, he's willing to go out there.

But he shouldn't be! Oh Sister don't let him! Don't go! This will not end well. I can tell, I can see it. Even Sister can see it as well, she knows this will not be good, yet she is still trying to make Flower feel better.

And I can't help but wonder…has anyone ever been killed by a flower before?

~8~

They're back! Oh thank goodness! I sigh in relief, it coming out as more of a gentle hum that has Sister smiling…but I can tell that something is wrong. Oh…Flower failed to be with her father as she had begged of them last time they were piloting me. And now…

What?!

They want to go there again!?

NO! I put my foot down this time…or I would if I had a foot. But she can't! THEY can't! Flower won't be able to handle it, she'll make a mistake and Thief and Sister will suffer for it! So will the world of course, but Thief and Sister too! I can't let it happen.

I struggle against the controls, trying to keep them from setting down only moments ago, moments where Flower had failed to comfort her father. She wanted a second chance, but I can't let her have one! It is a mistake! Was a mistake? Will be a mistake?

Yes! That's the one! It will be the biggest mistake! So I struggle and I try to keep them there, grounded, but…oh Sister is VERY good. She should be, she's been around me and my true sisters all her life. She knows us better than we know ourselves, she's able to get around my controls.

Oh, she's very clever. Thief seems most impressed, which would cheer me, if it wasn't for the fact that I know what will be coming and it most certainly won't be funny.

I am not amused.

But I can't even stop them. Sister has always had a way with getting me to do things even when I try not to, like now as I keep my doors closed, she manages to open them. Oh Sister…I sigh sadly, it comes out a s sad hum as well and I can see Sister pausing in the doorway, I hum once more, pleadingly…but Sister just smiles and pats my doorframe before stepping out.

Oh that went well. Wonderful, truly, magic blue box that travels in time and space and I can't even keep my doors shut! Fat lot of good I am. I sigh again, I know that all I can do is wait, I know it won't be long. Flower will rescue her father and I…will disappear, I'll be thrown out into the nothing. I know that Sister and Thief will get me back, Flower will be sad of course, but…I'll be back.

I just wish I could still be here for Sister and Thief, to help them.

I close my eyes…Oh! Look at that! I appear to have eyes as I can't see my console room anymore. Well, that will be good to know in the future that I can stop looking and NOT see everything, especially on Sister's 800th birthday. But still, I close my eyes and just…wait.

I can feel it coming, I can see it, like a train out of control, the shockwave of one single small act of love…

And the next thing I knew…

~8~

I was back! Oh they did it! They fixed time! The Reapers are gone, thankfully. I never liked them. They were evil little things, feeding on the wounds of time. I actually quite like the scars that the wounds leave behind, like the one that that woman formed on Cardiff. Very good source of energy and fuel, but it wasn't like they could develop if the Reapers appeared and ate the bad energy away. It's like that one time Thief…

My thoughts were cut off suddenly when the doors opened and I fell silent, my humming turning sad. Poor Flower, she was crying, sobbing really, her poor father had worked out how to set time back. Thief looked angry though, I can't tell if it's because of what Flower did or because he was disappeared like I was. I think, though, that it is more to do with Flower than him.

I CAN see his mind, he's my Pilot! I have a psychic link to him, and I can't help the small excited hum that fills me at what I see lying in his mind. Oh Thief, you are so smitten with Sister aren't you? And he doesn't even realize it. His thoughts, unlike what I first thought, aren't about what Flower did, or about how he had been taken away…but Sister. How, because of both, Sister had been in danger.

Flower had put her in danger with the Reapers, and other things she did, what made him disappear, left Sister vulnerable to the same enemy. He was…worried about her, about Sister. And that was just fantastic! Oh this is going better than I hoped! I knew Thief would be perfect for my Sister. Know? Will know? Oh it doesn't matter, what matters is Thief was worried about her! His first thoughts when he reappeared were whether she was alright, and he had been concerned for her, had held her, and promised they would look out for each other.

Oh Thief, you'll come very close to breaking that promise, won't you?

I try to quiet my excitement though when Flower sits on my captain's chair, Sister beside her, hugging her tightly. Oh…Flower's father, he called Sister Flower's sister…well, I suppose they DO look similar, with their yellow hairs and pink skins, pink and yellow. They do look alike. It would be an easy mistake to make but…

I feel like smiling a little, Sister seems to like that thought, having a sister, having Flower as her sister. And that's…nice. I like that, Sister lost her own true sister the way I lost mine. I would do anything to have them back, much like sister would hers. But…I've found a new sister in her, it's only fair she find a new sister in Flower as well.

I can see it now, more sisters and sister-in-laws and brothers and brother-in-laws and nieces and nephews are coming. Even an Auntie! Even grandparents! Oh I hope Sister continues that, I rather like Big Face, he is an interesting brother. Will be? Was? Well, I suppose he can be all three. But that's wonderful that Sister is making a new family, finding a new one.

Thief is setting my controls now, for the Eye of Orion, which is understandable, a nice quiet place for Flower to recover. I think she'll be just fine though, Sister and Thief will see to that. And Sister and Thief will see to each other as well, they will protect each other, I can tell.

And I'll protect them, from everyone.

A/N: This was a little harder to write, I think mostly because the TARDIS was 'not there' for a majority of the episode. So I tried to get as much in before and after :)

Some notes on reviews...

I made Donna Bumblebee, mostly because her series focused on the bees disappearing :) And Donna was the one to keep bringing it up :)

Aww thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I'll do my best to keep it up :)

Lol, I think the TARDIS would love to call her that, but she's sort of realized in this chapter that River will actually somehow be included in the family, as much as she's dreading that, so she's sort of (I think) trying to respect River in the sense that she's the Orangey Girl and the Pretty One's daughter but that's as far as she goes ;)


End file.
